Sunstroke
by amaltia
Summary: Beware of the effects of the sun! Sanzo falls asleep in the sun without heeding Hakkai's warning... and has a strange dream. Or is it a nightmare? Warning: mild yaoi (39). [Completed]


** Warning: ** This one shot contains mild yaoi.

**Disclaimer: ** Saiyuki is (c)Kazuya Minekura, Enix Co., Tv Tokyo, etc. I do not claim to own any of these characters, though the views expressed within my story are my own. All original characters and ideas in this story are (c)kitsune-oni (userid:289468), and use of my stories and/or any original plots, themes or characters will not be tolerated. 

**Written: ** May 17 2005

** A/N: ** Just reread "Houtou Castle Chewing Gum"... The things I write! This is a one shot I started last summer during one hot day, and I never got around to finishing it. As chance has it, I finish it on a rainy day... Oh the irony. ;) 

**Sunstroke**

"It's so hot!" Goku complained, a pout on his face. "And I'm hungry!"

"Lunch will be ready in ten or so minutes." Hakkai looked up. "Why don't you have a nap or something in the meantime?"

"I'm not tired, I'm hungry!" Goku whined.

With one glare, Sanzo effectively silenced him.

"Don't forget to drink a lot," Hakkai added, ever the mother hen.

Sanzo rolled his eyes and sprawled out on the grass, closing his eyes. The sun warmed his face, and he began to feel sleepy.

"Sanzo," Hakkai spoke up. "I wouldn't sleep in the sun if I were you, especially because you've drunk so little."

"Ch'," he responded. "I do what I want."

"Don't forget, Hakkai, that he's the almighty Genjo Sanzo-_sama_," Gojyo said sarcastically.

Sanzo closed his eyes. For once he was too tired to hit anyone.

He was sitting beneath a tree in a huge, green field. The sky was just the perfect tinge of blue, and completely clear; there weren't any clouds in sight. Utter calm surrounded him, and he felt at peace. He took a deep drag from his cigarette, and sighed, content.

It was then that Sanzo realized he was wearing a pure white robe.

"What the--?"

"Konzen." The voice came out of nowhere, and though it was familiar he could not place it

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"Why Konzen, don't you recognize me?" Kanzeon suddenly stood before him, a playful grin on her face. "And to answer your second question, you're in Heaven."

He narrowed his eyes. "Is this a trick, old hag? I'm human--I'm supposed to be reborn."

"You're a special case." She laughed. "But I'm afraid that since you were such a naughty, naughty boy during your life, you can't stay here."

The sky abruptly turned dark, and Sanzo stood up rapidly. "What are you doing?"

She examined the sky above her for a few moments, grinning as thick, black clouds collected above them. She looked at him. "Bye Konzen darling! See you in Hell!"

The ground began to shake, cracks appearing, 'til it completely opened beneath his feet and a hot steam of air burst out, shooting him into the sky. Up, and up, and up he went, 'til Kanzeon was but an ant on the ground, and then she was gone.

Suddenly he found himself in the middle of the dark clouds that had gathered above him. He was slowing down. Would he end up falling back the way he'd come?

He closed his eyes when he felt himself begin to fall, but he only fell a small distance before he landed on a cloud with a soft thump. Clouds surrounded him; he couldn't see a thing.

Sanzo tensed when he heard someone moving around nearby. What demons would he encounter here?

Goku bounced into view. "Sanzo! There you are! Come on, follow me to The Room, because I'm hungry."

"The Room?"

"Yep." Goku tugged his hand. "It's this way."

"What are you doing here?" he demanded harshly, following Goku.

Goku smiled back at him, and repeated his question. "What are you doing here?"

Sanzo decided not to answer. There was no use talking to a monkey.

Goku led him through the dark clouds 'til they reached a black door, and moved aside. With a mock bow, he said, "After you, Sanzo."

"Ch'. Idiot."

Sanzo pushed open the door and walked into The Room. He shielded his eyes against the sudden glare. "What the--?"

He looked around. The Room was empty, and painted completely white.

Sanzo jumped and whirled around when Goku slammed the door behind him, facing him with a predatory smile. The back of the door was also white, and seemed to melt into the walls 'til it disappeared.

"What is this place?"

"It's The Room." Goku clapped his hands, and they were suddenly standing in a bedroom. "It changes at will."

"At anyone's will?"

Goku smiled slowly. "You know the answer."

Just great. He'd walked into a place that could be manipulated at will by an idiot who was obviously out of his mind.

He noticed Goku's gaze flick over to the double bed on his right, and narrowed his eyes. "What do you want, stupid monkey?"

"Sanzo..." Goku slinked up to him 'til they were inches apart. "I told you already: I'm hungry."

Sanzo cursed and backed up several paces 'til he stumbled over something and landed on the bed. "The bed was on my right," he hissed. "How did it get here?"

Goku smirked. "Let's just say it moved."

Goku straddled him, and Sanzo felt his body flush with heat. He widened his eyes when Goku leaned down to kiss him.

"Wait!"

Goku froze, lips brushing his.

"Who...who are you?"

Goku smirked again. "I'm Goku." His smirk grew wider. "But I'm also the devil."

Sanzo moaned softly as his lips were assaulted, his body tingling with pleasure. He was too shocked to respond, and simply lay there confused. He had half a mind to push the monkey off of him, but his body wasn't cooperating. All thoughts were wiped from his mind when Goku squeezed him through his jeans.

"You like that, don't you?" Goku whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "You must be so hot."

Goku tugged off his shirt, leaning down to lick his right nipple.

"Goku..." he said hesitantly, not knowing what to make of the situation.

"Sanzo..." Goku began to chant his name softly in his ear. "Sanzo... Sanzo... Sanzo..."

"Goku... Stop saying my name, goddamnit," Sanzo growled, irritation surging as his body continued to refuse to cooperate.

"Sanzo... Sanzo..."

"Sanzo...!"

Sanzo's eyes snapped open to find Goku hovering right above him.

"Stupid monkey!" he growled, whipping out his fan and delivering several solid whacks.

"Ouch! What did you do that for? I only wanted to wake you up! Hakkai said you'd get feverish if you continued sleeping in the sun!"

"Feverish? Nonsense."

"Well, Sanzo," Hakkai interrupted. "You're dehydrated. And the way you were moving about made me think you were feverish."

Moving about? God, he hoped he hadn't said anything.

"Well I didn't deserve that smack," Goku muttered. "I just wanted to wake him up."

"Hovering above me won't wake me up!" Sanzo snapped.

Gojyo laughed. "You're such an idiot, Goku. Sanzo will probably have nightmares about this."

For a second Sanzo simply stared at Gojyo, at loss for words. He glanced away to regain his composure.

Goku glared at Gojyo. "I was just trying to hear what he kept muttering!"

"Oh really? And what was he saying?"

Goku frowned. "He was saying my--"

"Enough!" Sanzo pulled out his fan again, smacking them both.

Hakkai chuckled, and offered him some water. "Here Sanzo, you must be so hot. I told you not to fall asleep in the sun."

_You must be so hot._

Sanzo shuddered.

The End 


End file.
